1. Field
At least some example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and device for displaying a background image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices may provide an option to display a background image. For example, a user may select a desired image and may use the desired image as a background image to be displayed in the background of a portable electronic device.
The image used as the background image may be an image that a user photographs through a camera attached to an electronic device, or may be an externally acquired image that the user stores on the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may provide a function through which the user freely changes background images using existing images or images photographed by the user. When the user uses the photographed images, many electronic devices may provide a function to select a specific image and a specific region in the image to be designated as a background image.
Also, the electronic device may display objects, such as an icon and a widget, on a background image. Here, a region that the user desires to reveal in the photographed image may be obscured by the icon or the widget. Thus, the user may relocate the objects randomly with respect to the background image.